The Music Box
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: The box, Sanctuary, is the last piece of his family Near has left. What happens when Mello breaks it? Made a LONG time ago, I don't write like this now! Extreme OOC!


The Music Box

_By BlacckBloodInsane_

MxN MxN MxN MxN

I sat on the floor in the orphanage's playroom. This was the most common place to find me. The carpet on the floor was soft, colored green. I standed out in the room. From red to purple to blue to green to yellow, then there was I, who was dressed in white pajamas.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the color black. _Mello_ I thought as the figure grew closer and gently rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hello, _Nia_." He said using that nickname he gave me when I first arrived at the age of four. But the way Mello said it made me shudder.

"Yes, Mello?" I asked. I had always been teased and bullied by this sadistic being. So way is his being nice? Why is he talking to me in _that_ voice?

"Do you want to play a game?" A game? What is wrong with Mello?

"That sounds like an unusual thing for Mello to say." I reply, he smirks "I thought you liked playing game, little Near." Another pet name he gave me.

"What kind of game, dearest Mello?" I asked. His smirk was very unsettling to me "Catch the box!" He shouts as he held up a small black box with the words "Sanctuary" on it. My eyes widen. For the first time I showed my emotions to Mello, to anyone, actually.

"Mello, don't!" I shout before he throws it to the other side of the room. It smashes. I dash to pick up the pieces. The other kids are staring at us now. I feel like the last inch of sanity I had, snapped.

"What's wrong, Near?" He asks with sarcasm that gets the better of me. I turned around. My eyes burned. I had a blank expression with tears trailing down my face. Mello looked caught off guard by the sight.

"Why?" Is all I asked before walking out of the playroom, up the stairs, and into the hallway. I stop at my door.

I let the tears fall. My mind is flooded with memories…

FLASHBACK:

_Young four year old Nate sat on the floor in the living room in his family's house. His thirteen year old sister, Justine, walked down stairs. She picked up her younger brother_

"_Hey Nate," She asked "You know what day it is?" Her bother had a confused expression "No, what day is it sissy? _" _He asked "It's Christmas!" She said jumping around._

_Nate let out a squeal of joy. Justine held out her hand "I know we open gifts tomorrow, but here." She said, giving him the small boy "Don't open it until midnight!" She said_

_Nate's eyes waited for the clock to strike midnight. He was curled in red and blue covers, with his white pajamas on. His white hair was curled and messy from tossing and turning in anticipation. The pale moon's light glistened on the small box in wrapping paper. _

_Nate sat up once it had been midnight. He peeled off the bow, being careful about the wrapping paper. His eyes widened in awe; it was a music box! It was black, in white it said "Sanctuary" Near smiled and opened it. They music suddenly played out and inside a mirror was placed. The inside lining was white and a note was placed._

_Dear Nate, _

_Here's your present! I hope you like it. Do you remember the song? It is called Sanctuary. I sang the song to you when you were little. Love you!_

_Goodnight,_

_Justine._

_Nate smiled at the letter and softly sang the song_

"_In you and I,_

_There's a new land,_

_Where angels fly_

_I need more affection than you know _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know _

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now..._

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing..._

_In you and I,_

_There's a new land,_

_Where angels fly_

_I need more affection than you know [reversed]_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know _

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me_

_So many up and downs _

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions [reversed]_

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotions _

_You show me how to see,_

_That nothing is whole_

_And nothing is broken…_

_In you and I,_

_There's a new land_

_Where angels fly_

_I need more affection than you know _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know _

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now..._

_Oh..._

_My fears..._

_My lies..._

_Melt Away..._

_I..._

_I need more affection than you know"_

_Nate fell fast asleep._

_STILL FLASHBACK: NEXT DAY:_

_Nate and Justine's mother was driving them to their father's house to see him. Justine whispered to Nate in the backseat_

"_Did you like the present?" She asked. Nate nodded._

_Justine turned her head to look at the road in front of them. _

_Nate heard his sister scream, his mother yell and everything went dark._

_The next day, Nate was a Whammy's House, not knowing where his family was._

_FLASHBACK OVER:_

"Stupid Mello…" Near said. He sat in his room. His legs were pulled to his chest as he sobbed in to his knees.

A knock was at the door "Near?" It was Mello. He stopped crying, but didn't answer the door "Nia?" Came his voice again, and again came no answer "I'm sorry…I…didn't know what the box meant to you." Near finally walked to the door.

"My sister gave me that for Christmas. The song the music box played was the same song she sang to me when I was little. So why did you throw it?" Near asked.

"I didn't know…, Oh god, I'm sorry Near I didn't know!" Mello replied.

To Mello's surprise, Near hugged him! His arms wrapped around Mello's waist, pressing them close to each other "I…I know you didn't Mello." The other said softly. Mello looked up at Near, who pressed their lips together. Mello tried to pull back, but his arms wrapped around Near's back.

"This…is the first time I showed emotion…since the incident…Don't leave me Mello. Not now…"Near said Mello closed his eyes and crashed their mouths together.

"Never, I will never leave you, Near." Mello whispered to Near.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNEEEEEEEEEE

Whoa! I JUST found this! I didn't even know this was done. I did this, like, in 2011! Huh, I sucked at writing then, didn't I? Oh well, I don't feel like rewriting this, so... BYE!~

~BBI


End file.
